The 2016 Gordon Research Conference on Mutagenesis will focus on conserved molecular mechanisms of mutagenesis, and how these mechanisms contribute to human diseases such as ageing and cancer. Mutations are changes in DNA sequence, which range from single base pair alterations to complex genome rearrangements, which are hallmarks of cancer cells. Metabolic and environmental stresses are major contributors to mutagenesis and leads to the increased risk of disease, including accelerated aging and age- related diseases such as cancer and neurodegeneration. Moreover, germ line mutations confer inherited diseases including a wide range of rare diseases and childhood disorders. Conversely, mutagenesis also plays a positive biological role in driving diversity and promoting speciation. Mutagenic mechanisms are also essential for the development of the human immune system, in which the evolution of high-affinity antibodies following exposure to a new antigen depends on the targeted mutation of immunoglobulin genes. The GRC will highlight new work encompassing a broad range of approaches, from mechanistic studies of mutagenesis, to the recent revolution in whole-genome analysis, to new therapeutic approaches. The 37 confirmed speakers and discussion leaders cover all the topics above, and these participants represent laboratories in academia, government, and research institutes. An additional 8 speakers will be selected from the submitted abstracts, and these talks will be interspersed in the schedule to ensure that the latest developments are included, and that new investigators are optimally represented on Program. The schedule is organized into an opening keynote session followed by daily morning and afternoon sessions entitled (1) Genome instability driven by transcription/replication collisions; (2) Replication stress, ageing and cancer; (3) DNA repair and mutagenesis; (4) Error-prone DNA replication and repair; (5) Ageing and cancer-associated DNA repair processes; (6) Complex genome alterations; (7) DNA secondary structures and repair; and (8) Mutational signatures in ageing and cancer. The schedule also provides ample time for vibrant group discussions and daily poster sessions will enable the presentation of work in progress and facilitate key interactions among students, postdoctoral fellows, new investigators, and more senior figures in the field. Key objectives are to explore current knowledge at the frontier of mutagenesis research, with emphasis on molecular mechanisms and novel approaches to studying these mechanisms; to define therapeutic strategies to enhance the maintenance of genomic integrity and to take advantage of mutagenesis in the treatment of disease; to stimulate novel collaborations, especially exploiting work across different experimental systems and disciplines; and to enhance and promote the careers of young scientists and encourage their continuation in the field. The venue has cutting-edge meeting facilities and breakout spaces, which will enhance scientific interactions, provide full access and support to the conference, and are a significant attraction for potential attendees.